The need for strong mobile device security is increasing rapidly as users are increasingly storing private information on their mobile devices. Because of the valuable information contained on modern mobile devices, they are popular target for thieves and hackers. Traditional security measures have typically included allowing a user to remotely lock his or her device over a network once he or she realized that the device has been lost or stolen, thus requiring the thief or finder to enter the correct passcode to access the device. There are several problems with such a solution. Many thieves will immediately disable the device's ability to connect to a network (e.g. by removing the device's subscriber identity module (SIM) card) and therefore any attempt to remotely lock the device will fail. Also, many users will not realize that their device has been lost or stolen for some period of time after the act. In this case, a thief may be free to access the data on the device for several minutes or even hours before the user attempts to remotely lock the device. In addition, a remotely transmitted passcode to the user device may be intercepted by a hacker. Typical passcodes are static, meaning they don't change over time, which makes them susceptible to brute force (trial and error) methods of hacking.